Valentine
by eternitybeckons
Summary: One shot. Luffy and Ace's first Valentine's Day together. -


Just a little one shot for the holiday ^-^ I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Ne, Ace?" Luffy asked as he poked his head above the armrest of the chair Ace was sitting on.

"What is it Lu?" the older D. asked, not looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Why is today weird day?" Luffy asked innocently as he jumped into his older brother's lap, pushing the book out of the way.

Ace looked at his brother confused. "What do you mean Lu? Today's not weird day."

"Yes it is. Everyone in town is acting weird." Luffy insisted. "Everyone is giving someone a piece of pink paper. And all the girls were acting differently when we went into town this morning. They were giggling and winking at you." he explained.

Ace couldn't help but laugh at his brother's foolishness. " that's because today's Valentines Day!"

Luffy just cocked his head, causing his straw hat to fall to one side, covering nearly half of his face. "Whats that?" Ace just looked at his brother, shocked. "You've never celebrated Valentines day?" he asked. "Hasn't Makino told you about it before?" Luffy just shock his head.

Ace Knew that Luffy had missed out on many holidays as a kid, mainly for the fact that his parents nor Garp had been there to tell him about them. But he also knew that Makino had told him and celebrated many of them with the little rubber boy. But the fact that Makino had failed to tell Luffy about Valentines day, one of the most well know holidays, came as quite a surprise to Ace. Pushing the Hat that was much to big for him back onto his little brothers head, Ace began to explain "Valentine's day is a holiday when you tell the person you like your feelings. Its a day all about love. The pieces of paper you saw where cards. That's how you tell someone you like them; you cut out paper in the shape of a heart, decorate it and write 'I love you' in it. Then give it to the person." Ace said as simply as he could, hoping the younger D. would understand.

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. " I want to make a Valentine's card too!"

"How about we go down to the Party Bar and ask Makino to help us?" Ace chucked as Luffy grabbed his wrist and began pulling him out of the house.

~~~x~~~

"Like this?" Luffy asked excitedly as he held up a sloppy cut out of a heart.

"Yes that's perfect Luffy." Makino reassured the young boy with a smile, passing him a plate full of meat. "Take a break and have some lunch OK?"

"Yay! Meat!" the rubberboy yelled as he gently placed his card on the table before he set about devouring his meal.

"Who are you making your card for?" Makino asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Its a secret!" Luffy said happily through a mouthful of meat, his smile practical splitting his face.

"Oh I see." Makino said while smiling, even if he wouldn't say it was prettty obvious who he was going to give it too. "What about you Ace, who are you giving your card to?" She asked as the older D. continued to work on his card. He only chuckled "I think you know."

"Who Ace?!?" Luffy asked as he started to hop up and down, wondering who it was that his brother loved.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said teasingly as Luffy began to whine. Luffy stopped when he heard whispering outside.

"Who do you think he'll give it too?" "Maybe it will be me!" "No it'll be me!". Luffy saw a large group of the village girls hovering outside the bar, watching as Ace put the finishing touches onto his Valentine.

"Ace is quite popular, isn't he?" Makino mused as she helped Luffy finish up his Valentine; adding glitter and a few heart shaped stickers. "Maybe he's going to give his card to one of those girls." she couldn't help but tease the little boy. Luffy just frowned.

"A-Ace-San. I was just wondering...Umm would you please be my Valentine?" One of the girls asked as she held out a card to the boy in question, recieving gasps from the other girls.

"Huh?" Oh-" Ace began only to be interrupted as a rubbery mass flung itself at him.

"NO!" Luffy yelled as he glomped himself onto his brother, stuck his tongue out at the shocked girl. Stretching his arm back to his seat, he retrieved his card before looking up at his brother. "Nii-San, will you be my valentine?" Luffy asked hurriedly, jealous that the girl had gotten to Ace first.

Ace just laughed at his brother's jealous actions. "Of course Lu." Ace said happily as he hugged the rubber boy. "Sorry, I'm taken." he said politely to the girl who was still standing in front of them. She merely blushed at the scene in front of her, and with a quick nod retreated back outside.

"Ne, Ace. Who did you make your card for?" Luffy asked curiously, looking down at Ace's finished card.

"open it and see."

slowly Luffy lowed his hand from around his brother and reached for the card. Careful so not the smudge the drying glue his flipped the heart open Inside was a small poem:

"Roses are red and Violets are blue, your my Otouto and I love you.

Please be my Valentine?"

Luffy couldn't help but laugh as he flung his arms around his big brother's neck. "YES!" he yelled as he planted a sloppy kiss on Ace's cheek, surprising the older D.

Both brother's would always remember this as the best Valentines Day.

* * *

Sorry the ending isn't that good... I wasn't sure how I wanted to end; I knew Ididn't want it to end with just the poem, so I through the last part in quickly.

the poem is terribly cliche I know, but I needed to add some cheesy Valentine goodness ^-^


End file.
